Liquid rotary joints provide single or multiple passages for liquid or air to be transported through a rotary joint. Liquid rotary joints do not allow for large volumes of air to pass through unless the air is under extremely high pressure. Liquid rotary joints typically provide for the passage of air only in one direction.